


Strawberry Kisses

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Sequel to "Pretty In Pink". Jonghyun shows off his new pink skirt to his friend, Kibum.





	Strawberry Kisses

Jonghyun called Kibum over later that evening to show off his new skirt he had bought online. Kibum was his good friend and was the only one who knew about his love for feminine clothing (he’d caught him lurking some online shops), and was also the one that pep talked him into buying it, anyway.  
Kibum let himself in through the front door of Jonghyun’s home and made his way up to his friend’s room after he had greeted his friend’s mother. She was used to seeing him show up unannounced, and looked over to him, smiling warmly before turning back to finish drying dishes.  
Kibum gave the usual three knock warning and waited for Jonghyun to answer with a “come in!” before entering the room and quickly locking the door behind him, tossing his bag on the bed. He knew Jonghyun was wary about anyone else finding out about his newfound hobby, and kept his voice low as he greeted his friend who was sitting cross legged in front of his mirror, fixing his hair.  
“Hey, so you actually bought one?” Kibum chided, sitting down next to his friend to face the mirror. Jonghyun blushed and grinned at his friend through the mirror, nodding excitedly.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Let me see it!” Kibum elbowed him impatiently, eager to see what design he picked out.  
“Ok, one second. You’ve gotta promise me you won’t laugh, okay?” Jonghyun asked, feeling a little insecure. Kibum was his good friend and he trusted him, but this was the first time anyone besides himself would see him in a skirt. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.  
“Of course not! I’m not that mean!” the younger boy remarked, “Now hurry up, go get changed! I wanna see it!”  
“Okay! Okay, geez,” Jonghyun mused as he got up and grabbed the box off his desk before shuffling into his bathroom to change, not even bothering to shut the door. He was already wearing a jumper he thought looked the best with it, so it only took a minute for him to strip his jeans and replace them with the pink pleated skirt.  
“Kibum? I’m ready,” Jonghyun voiced from the bathroom. Kibum could tell he was nervous by the way his voice wavered.  
“Okay, go,” kibum replied.  
Jonghyun stepped out of the bathroom and faced his friend, a strong blush on his cheeks and he avoided eye contact with him. His hands flattened down the front of the skirt and nervously played with the hem before asking, “What do you think?”  
Kibum sat there on the floor, wide-eyed as he looked his friend up and down more than once. Jonghyun was already very attractive and Kibum admittedly has checked his friend out more than a few times, but this was something entirely new to him. Kibum’s mouth fell open slightly as he tried to comprehend how gorgeous his friend looked in the short little skirt. The skirt stopped just above mid thigh, and was tucked under the cream turtleneck gently. Jonghyun had advanced to a whole new level of cute.  
“Well?”  
Kibum snapped out of his daze and made eye contact with Jonghyun, who was growing more and more flustered with each passing second.  
“You look amazing,” Kibum gulped, a soft pink heat now growing on his cheeks. He tried to not make it obvious.  
“Really?” Jonghyun beamed, heart fluttering at the compliment. “Do you think the style suits me? Should I have gotten another color?” Jonghyun questioned, turning from side to side so Kibum could get a better view. Kibum’s cheeks became even more flushed as he noticed how smooth the skirt fell over his butt, making it look extra cute. He prayed Jonghyun wouldn’t bend over to pick something up, because it was slightly short in the back (not that he was complaining).  
“No, it’s perfect,” Kibum finally replied, “It looks great on you. The style fits you well.”  
Jonghyun giggled to himself before checking himself out in the mirror one last time, making sure the pleats fell exactly where he wanted them to fall. Kibum watched him intently, a shiver running down his spine as Jonghyun twirled once for himself in the mirror.  
“You know what would complete the look?” Kibum asked, surprised he even spoke up.  
“What?”  
Kibum got up quickly and made his way over to his bag on Jonghyun’s bed, rummaging through it for a good minute before finding exactly what he needed. Kibum pulled a tiny bottle of bright pink lip gloss from the bag’s side pocket and presented it to Jonghyun.  
“This,” Kibum breathed, a cheeky grin appearing on his face as held the bottle up for Jonghyun to see. It was pink, and tiny sparkles glimmered in the low light of his room.  
“Lip gloss?” Jonghyun asked, baffled at the odd gift. “I-I don’t know, Kibum, I’ve never even worn that stuff before.”  
“Then let me put it on you,” Kibum swiftly responded, sounding a little too eager for the moment.  
“Well, okay…” Jonghyun murmured and Kibum knelt down beside Jonghyun and carefully twisted the wand out of the tube with a wet ‘pop’. Kibum carefully touched the wand to Jonghyun’s lower lip and immediately pulled back, as if somehow he had hurt him.  
“You’re fine, Kibum,” Jonghyun chuckled as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the younger man. With shaky hands, Kibum carefully applied the lip gloss over Jonghyun’s top and bottom lip, just enough to give a little extra color. He popped the wand back in the tube before looking back at Jonghyun, who was rubbing his lips together, feeling the sensation of the gooey pink substance on his lips. His eyes fluttered open, cherry pink lips grinned softly and Kibum was sure his heart skipped a beat just then.  
“How does it look?” Jonghyun asked confidently.  
If he were to reply honestly, Jonghyun looked fucking delicious. The bright pink lip gloss matched his skirt almost perfectly, and the sparkles glowed prettily on his pout. His lips stuck out just enough, and they were so full and pretty and Kibum wondered why he hadn’t thought of this idea before. His mind was in such a frenzy at how cute his friend looked that he didn’t realize what he had just blurted out.  
“Looks kissable,” Kibum replied softly, and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, astonished that he said something like that to his best friend. There was no way he could play it off, Jonghyun definitely heard him by the surprised look on his face.  
“Uh, I-I mean, er,” Kibum stammered as he tried to find an excuse for what he’d just said. Shit, there was no way he was getting out of this one.   
“Well why don’t we test that out?”  
Kibum froze and glanced back at Jonghyun who was staring at him warmly, a grin on his face. Did he just say what I thought he said?   
“Do you want to? You know, try it?” Jonghyun whispered almost seductively. He slowly moved closer to Kibum, checking to see if he’d back away, which he didn’t. Kibum watched the older boy slowly move closer to him until their lips finally touched. It was faint, and Kibum could feel the sticky gloss grazing his lips, the sweetness slipping into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as Jonghyun moved further into the kiss, breathing out slowly. Kibum could feel his cheeks flush while Jonghyun deepened the kiss, the gloss allowing their lips to glide together easily. The two pulled apart for a split second before closing the gap again, deepening the kiss even more. Kibum felt Jonghyun’s tongue slither into his mouth, intertwining with his own. The room was quiet except for the smacking of their lips together, which gave Kibum goosebumps. The younger boy reached up and slid his hand through Jonghyun’s hair, marvelling at how soft it was while his tongue swirled with the other’s. Jonghyun let out a soft moan into the kiss, sending a shiver down both of their spines. They spent the next ten minutes like this, deeply kissing and running their hands through each other’s hair.   
After a while, Kibum pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, watching Jonghyun watch him back. The pink on his lips was now faint, and his face was flushed along with some messed up hair. Jonghyun licked his lips as he noticed some of the pink lip gloss had transferred over to Kibum’s swollen lips.  
“Tastes like strawberry,” Jonghyun broke the silence, watching Kibum flush again and avert his eyes.   
Kibum knew he had to stop this for the night; it was getting late and he knew that if they continued on, they both wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. Kibum gave Jonghyun one last deep kiss, feeling the sensation of warm lips on his rush through his body one last time before breaking apart again.  
“I’ve gotta go, it’s getting late,” Kibum said softly, watching his pinky finger brush over Jonghyun’s.   
“Okay, that’s fine,” Jonghyun replied, head still fuzzy from the powerful makeout. Kibum smiled at him before getting up and grabbing his bag off the bed.   
“Wait, I can keep this, right?” Jonghyun held up the small pink bottle.  
Kibum turned to him with his hand on the doorknob. “Yeah, save it for next time.”   
Jonghyun’s heart fluttered as Kibum winked at him before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


End file.
